Whispering At Midnight
by Sykalin Minicha
Summary: Matt and Sykalin Spend some time together, and it seems life is perfect, but something unexpected happens that cuases a joyes event
1. Default Chapter

Whispering At Midnight  
  
By: Sykalin Minicha  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Characters, or any other anime characters I use, I just like to mess with their live, but I do own, Syke (Sykalin), Kana, Michira, Bunny, and any other made up anime character that is mentioned  
  
Couples: Sykalin &Matt Kana &Gohan Michira &Trunks Bunny &Goten Jo &Bit  
  
Warning: May be mushy, lovey stuff in here, and Story is also told in Sykalins' POV  
  
Whispering At Midnight..  
  
The lines from the sweet song he sang filled the air. I made it so he only sings for me now. I made him quit that band of his, just because, he was starting to like the attention from all toughs' teenage girls with crazy crushes. This song he's singing is new. I've never herd it before. It's so sweet a southing.  
  
1 Words in my soul  
  
Telling me I love you  
  
Nothing seems to stop it  
  
Not even a song singer  
  
Who whispers at midnight.  
  
The words to the song flood my head. He likes to sing to me, just how much he loves me. He doesn't seem to mind showing me off in public. Not like Ken at all, which is perfect, because I don't have to worry about snoopy four eyes. I sit up and stare at the wall. I'm still listening, I'll always be, until he stops singing for me, and moves onto another.  
  
2 Nothing seems to change  
  
My mind about how I feel  
  
Nothing seems to matter  
  
But you. You are my soul,  
  
My love, my life. Not even  
  
A whisper at midnight  
  
Can change that.  
  
I love how he sings about whispers. It suits him, just like it suits me. In the end our lives will be just a whisper in history. It's small, but you know it's there, it's hard to here, to understand, but it is there. We are there. Our lives don't seem important, but that's what everyone is. We are all important. We all matter.  
  
A knock comes to the door and he stops playing and singing to answer it. He does everything for me, without even being asked. I can tell he loves me; he shows it all the time. I can feel it when he kisses me, I can feel it when he tells me, and most of all I feel it when he shows me.  
  
He's not afraid of who I am, he doesn't really care. Some people think it's odd and scary. So what if I can change it a Catarl Catarl. It's just me. Most people have learned to accept me for me. And I enjoy it when people do. I have many friends, and four of them were walking through the door.  
  
I look up to see Kana and Gohan. They make the perfect couple. I look behind them and Glare. "What is she doing here?" I snap as I see Jo and her annoying boyfriend Bit. Kana gives me a half sided smile. I know that Jo and Kana's clone, Kathy, were good friends, but this was too much. Kana owed her nothing.  
  
Jo Glares back at me. She knows I hate her. She thinks that just because everyone knows she's a well trained, no, no, no excuse me, a very well trained assassin, she thinks everyone should fear her. It just kills her that she doesn't scare me, and Bit's clueless to the whole matter. He doesn't even know why people should be afraid of her.  
  
I glare at the two couples and ask them to leave. Kana frowns and leaves as she was told. Jo glares back at me before she leaves, dragging the very confused Bit behind her. I hat uninvited guests. Especially when my Matt is sing for me. His songs about our love are private, and I don't want anyone, but me to hear them.  
  
The door closes and they leave. I go check the window to see if they really are gone. I see that they are gone and approach Matt. He smiles at me. I love his eyes. The blue is almost too much, but I like the blonde hair blue eyed type. I smile back at him. And he kisses me.  
  
He kisses me softly at first, then a little more rough, but we've never gone past kissing and hugging. I put my arms around his neck and kiss him deeper. Are tongues move together softly. He raps his arms around my waste. I love it when we kiss like this. I think, I could stay like this forever.  
  
End Part 1  
  
  
  
Don't flame me, I'll work on part two soon. Something more comes from the kiss, but not much more, and a startling announcement forces Syke and Matt to marry. You'll have to find out what happens when I finish part two. 


	2. Whispering At Midnight Part 2

Whispering At Midnight Part 2  
  
By: Sykalin Minicha  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Characters, or any other anime characters I use, I just like to mess with their live, but I do own, Syke (Sykalin), Kana, Michira, Bunny, and any other made up anime character that is mentioned  
  
Couples: Sykalin &Matt Kana &Gohan Michira &Trunks Bunny &Goten Jo &Bit  
  
Warning: May be mushy, lovey stuff in here, and Story is also told in Sykalins' POV  
  
Part 2  
  
We continue to kiss deeply. this is the deepest we've ever kissed. I can really tell now, just how much he dose love me. Life is just perfect and I don't want this to end. I want this, to live just like this together forever. Just Matt and me, always and forever, with nothing that could ever change it.  
  
I can feel him move all the sudden. We are still kissing. He's pushing me somewhere. I can feel my back hit the wall. We've never gone this far. His lips leave mine, and he kisses down my neck. I gasp at the new sensations. This is definitely farther then we've ever gone.  
  
I stop him and he looks into my eyes. His eyes are blurry. He wants it bad. I'm not ready for it. He knows I can't take it. It isn't right, right now. He knows I have to wait till I'm married. I know he hates to wait for it, but he knows it's because of my religion. Maybe this once though, I can get away with it, and I lead him to his room.  
  
I wake up an hour afterwards. I'm tired and sore. I can't believe I actually let him do it. I shouldn't have let him. I went against my own religion. I have to admit though, it was good, and I did like it. We got as close as any two people could get. I enjoyed it, and now I feel good, and bad at the same time.  
  
I don't understand why I feel so bad. We both love each other so much. Something about it though just doesn't seem right. It seems as if something happened that shouldn't have happened. It is something that might change our relationship for good. I am 20, and not underage, so it was all right.  
  
He comes back into the room in a pair of shorts and sits next to me on the bed. He looks so out of it. It may have been too much for him too. I smile at him. He smiles back at me too. I wonder if he feels as guilty as I do. I curl myself up in his sheets witch are now crumpled and a complete mess.  
  
He kisses my forehead as I fall back asleep. He is gentle. He knows I'm tired and put out from what we just did. He's tired too, but he likes to watch me sleep. He says I'm like an angel when I sleep. I'm also just as vibrant when I'm awake. He really dose love me, and I thank god, I love him so much too.  
  
End part 2  
  
  
  
The announcement comes in the next part. Sorry if the chapters are so short. I run out of ideas fast, and if you're a sicko who was looking for the action, sorry, I don't write stories like that. 


	3. Whispering At Midnight Part 3

Whispering At Midnight Part 3 By: Sykalin Minicha Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Characters, or any other anime characters I use, I just like to mess with their live, but I do own, Syke (Sykalin), Kana, Michira, Bunny, and any other made up anime character that is mentioned Couples: Sykalin &Matt Kana &Gohan Michira &Trunks Bunny &Goten Jo &Bit Warning: May be mushy, lovey stuff in here, and Story is also told in Sykalins' POV  
  
Part 3  
  
I woke up again about two hours later. I could hear the shower running meaning Matt was taking a shower. I sat up and got dressed silently. I walked back out into the front room, and went to the phone.  
  
I called up Kana, the only person I could trust with something like this. The phone rang twice before she picked up. "Hello, This Kana" She said lazily. "Hi Kana, It's Me Syke" "Hey Syke, what's wrong, you sound tired" Kana said with concern. I softly chuckled and she got the picture. She was going to come over, by herself of course.  
  
About fifteen minutes later she burst though the door shouting "Sykalin you didn't" I smiled at her and she knew we did. Just then the shower decided to stop and Matt came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.  
  
Kana looked up and giggled. Matt blushed furiously and ran to his room. I looked at Kana with a look that said 'I told you so'. She glared at me and I stopped. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the store. When there she had me pick up a pregnancy test, just to see if it happened.  
  
We stormed back to Matt, and mines house. Matt was dressed and sitting on the couch watching television when we burst in. I quickly hid the bag behind my back and me and Kana snuck towards the bathroom. Matt didn't even seem to notice our entrance, we weren't necessarily quite, but then again, he was still sort of out of it.  
  
Kana showed me the instructions on the box and left the room, to go call Gohan to tell him where she was. I followed the instructions and waited for Kana to come back. It seemed to take forever for the test to come through. After about an hour of waiting I checked the test and fainted.  
  
Kana ran into the room when she heard the thud. I was lying on the floor. She saw the test sitting on the counter and screamed. Matt came running in wondering what in heck was going on. He say me on the floor and Kana All wide eyed staring at something on the counter. At first Matt did realize what it was, then he saw the box and fainted too. "Oh man" Kana gasped.  
  
Matt and I woke up about a half an hour later to see Kana was gone. There was a little piece of paper on the test that said "congratulations". Matt looked at me as if he was waiting for me to say something. I just looked back at him, I really didn't know what to say. And then it struck me.  
  
"You know what this means right" I asked Matt idiotically. He shook his head no. "It mean we have to get married before my mother looks on my credit card bills and sees that I bought a pregnancy test" I stated the obvious. His eye's grew wide. "What are we going to do" He asked depressed. "The only way to get married is to go the court house, we can do it tomorrow, cause mom will be checking my bills very soon." I stated coolly. He nodded his head in agreement, and that meant that tomorrow, we were getting married.  
  
Sorry about ending it there, I might add more chapters and I might not, I think I'll write a different story about Syke's Glorious 9 months, or even about the wedding, oh well we'll see. 


End file.
